love is confusing ask su
by My-Facade
Summary: what is going through su's mind when the man she loves is there but she refuses to marry him amallaXlamba you will only get this story if you have seen episode 19 of love hina


**Hi I hope you all like this if you're a naruto fan check out my fave story list its mainly tenten and neji fanfics but oh well if you want to that is** **Su's pov**

I walked calmly into the room staring endlessly and the skirt of my wedding gown.

What should I do, should I marry him…..no I cant, I do like big brother I may go so far as to say I love him but I could never do that to big sister she's always loved him and she's always protected me I cant just betray her like that….i cant…and I wont

I shot my head up and with new found determination stated

"I WILL MARRY YOU IF YOU CAN DEFEAT ME!".

Wasting no time I activated the mecha tama's strapped to my ankles and sent them after big brother

Almost immediately big sister jumped in front of him to protect him only to be pushed aside.

He proceeded to dodge the two robots then pushed them aside when they tried to catch him from behind causing them to crash into keitaro and mutsumi

"take this" I yelled angered by his ignorance towards big sister I activated the robots special attack the robots fused together,

standing on its hind legs the front of its shell opened revealing several holes and in seconds dozens of small mecha tama's were flying towards big brother he dodged all of them

while two dropped on to keitaro and mutsumi's head causing them to fall unconscious

panicking for what to do I lurched forward sending a flying knee kick his way unfortunately he caught me and said

"did I pass your test?" I blushed deeply

but looking at big sisters saddened face I cried

"I cant do this!" while running out the room with Sarah following closely behind

Amallas pov 

Watching my little sister run out the room I ran to the door and stated to big brother

"I will bring her back to you sir"

but before I could go anywhere Kitsune stopped me

"now wait a minute Amalla if we go after her we will only make her run away more so I suggest-"

suddenly everyone was wearing wedding dresses

"-we all marry the prince"

shinobu protested but kitsune told her that it was all an act su's obviously in love with the prince so when she finds out she will come to get her groom back

**skipping to the wedding **

**su's pov**

after I found out from sarah that everyone was going to marry big brother I was outraged how could he do that to big sister I unlocked my cupboard to my mecha tama's and decided on the biggest one…….i was going to crash that wedding!

As I burst through the doors to where the marriage was taking place I started shooting immediately but seeing the look on kitsunes face I knew what they were doing how could they!

So I shouted to them

"if big brother wants to marry all of you then I will marry keitaro instead!"

while taking keitaro and putting him in the mouth of the machine then ran down to the hot springs while sarah barricaded the door

"so are you really ganna marry that loser keitaro" sarah asked in disgust but she didn't mean it really

no I just want big brother to give up and go home" I replied sadly

"you don't like him very much do you" keitaro said with a hint of sadness in his voice

"No I like him but ever since we were little I always thought of him as my brother I can't suddenly think of him as my husband

just then Amalla started pounding at the door making it hard for us to keep her out

"this walls ready to come down!" sarah stated

"well it cant be avoided"

keitaro said just before the wall got knocked down

I now realised what had happened

"what about big sister she's always loved you didn't you notice big brother?"

"big brother?" kitsune said coming into the spring

"how did you know we switched places?"

"coz when you said it cant be avoided I knew

keitaro wouldn't say that"

"I see I'm glad now kaolla because I now know how you feel and I apologise to you amalla" he said while she blushed

"oh man!" everyone stated

**skipping to a plane **

"I look forward to speaking to you all again" amalla said standing in the plane with kaolla and lamba (the prince)

"in order to call of the wedding I have to go home too I'm going to miss all of you but I will be back soon"

"wait a minute I'm keitaro!" lamba said

"lamba sure has taken I liking to Japan" keitaro replied

"I know stop saying that big brother well lets go" she said while the plane flew of

**several days later**

"su what are you doing back so early" naru

asked confused

"I was wrong this really is keitaro"

They both ran into the hot spring and punched lamba into the air

"Big sisters waiting for you Hurry up and go back home!"

**end**

**so what do you all think I know it was crap but oh well oh yea flames aren't welcome so if you're a flame PISS THE HELL OF thank you **


End file.
